The Sentences of Suzumiya Haruhi
by RedSavant
Summary: Fifty one-word prompts become fifty one-word sentences following the SOS-Dan through their daily lives.  Unmarked spoilers to Disappearance.
1. Chapter 1

**This is in the same vein as **In An Eyeblink**, so if you're not familiar with that other fic of mine, here's the rundown. These one-word prompts are from the 1sentence challenge on LiveJournal, which I encourage y'all to look into. The sentences mostly pertain to the book canon, with a bit of my own fanon thrown in. Feel free to add whatever context you want to the sentences, but if you're utterly confused drop me a review and I'll see if I can clear things up. ****Watch for naughty language, blood, and rampant spoilers for books 1-4.**

* * *

**1. Motion – **Is it any surprise that most of the motions we 'vote' on pass either 5-0 or 4-1?

**2. Cool – **Knowing what a bitch fate is, I'm probably going to die of heat stroke five seconds after we get this air conditioner installed and running.

**3. Young – **"You're young, act like it, Kyon-kun," Tsuruya shouted, jogging past him up the hill to North High.

**4. Last – **"Late!"

**5. Wrong – **"Did you think I was being serious?" Koizumi asks, and his eyes drill straight into Kyon's, showing no humor whatsoever.

**6. Gentle – **Even when she's clinging to him in fear for her life, Asahina-san's grip is lighter than the touch of an angel.

**7. One – **From a certain point of view, there is only one person that matters in this world; but four people matter more to that one than anything else.

**8. Thousand – **After the first thousand iterations, Yuki found it impossible to care anymore.

**9. King – **The Queen may have all the power, but forces in the universe more familiar with the rules of chess than Koizumi Itsuki have taken note of the SOS-Dan's grumbling, ordinary King.

**10. Learn – **She'll never outright apologize for her behavior, but Haruhi is much gentler with Mikuru nowadays, and she even lets her dress herself… sometimes.

**11. Blur – **"I – ah – that… two seconds," said the gym teacher numbly, staring down the 100-meter dash pitch at the silver-haired girl, who had already picked up her book again.

**12. Wait – **It takes a titanic effort of will to keep from leaping out and grabbing Asakura's arm – the arm holding the knife that will nearly kill him – but Kyon looks back at Yuki, who watches her bespectacled self with inscrutable eyes, and draws his self-control from hers.

**13. Change – **"Kyuuuuu," Mikuru wailed, turning to jelly as Haruhi manhandled her and Kyon and Itsuki vacated the room at speed.

**14. Command – **It would be nice and refreshing to hear something phrased as a request every once in a while.

**15. Hold – **"Idiot, what do you think you're doi –" Haruhi managed before his lips met hers.

**16. Need – **"There is no greater duty than ours," Itsuki murmured, before the world flashed red and he went to slay a god.

**17. Vision – **It was tempting to peek, and it would have been easy, but Kyon is glad – if just a _little_ annoyed – to find that he's a better man than that.

**18. Attention – **_Oh my god she's on the PA system who let her in there and what the hell is she going to do with it_

**19. Soul – **"What?" Kyon asked, surprised, and Yuki stared at him, not blinking.

**20. Picture – **Her favorite is the one from the ferry ride to Keiichi-san's island – the one with the five of them standing with their backs to the railing and the blue sea, smiling at the camera and ready to take on the world.

**21. Fool – **With her boundless energy and supreme self-confidence, there is no master of the Bavarian Fire Drill like Haruhi.

**22. Mad – **There was an instant of dead silence as Itsuki released Kyon's arm, and the look of betrayal and anger in Haruhi's eyes almost made him want to try again.

**23. Child – **"Hey, Kyon-kun, which of the onee-chans from the club are you going to marry?" Kyon's little sister asked him, eyes shining with a unique combination of innocence and mischief.

**24. Now – **_If you're going to say something, say it now,_ Kyon thinks as he pulls his coat snug around Yuki's thin shoulders.

**25. Shadow – **"Follow that car," Haruhi bellowed, deafening Kyon and causing the taxi driver to swerve into the wrong lane for a moment.

**26. Goodbye – **The graduation ceremony has already ended, and silence reigned in the second-floor clubroom, with none of the five willing to be the first to say it.

**27. Hide – **It had seemed like a stupid idea just a few minutes ago, but with Haruhi skipping numbers on her way to 100, Kyon was roundly cursing the lack of good hiding places around the school.

**28. Fortune – **"'Whatever you want'," Haruhi read, absently munching the cookie; "What a stupid fortune."

**29. Safe – **"There is no need for you to move," Nagato said, pulling one of the meter-long stakes from her chest with a sickening sound and an arc-spray of blood.

**30. Ghost – **Does it make me a coward that I opted not to stick with Haruhi while she made us explore that haunted house, or just someone who knows the odds?

**31. Book – **'I thought you would like this,' reads the printer-perfect handwritten note taped to a hefty book on Kyon's desk in I-5.

**32. Eyes – **The issue with her glasses is that they obscure her beautiful eyes.

**33. Never – **"Haruhi would never wish for someone to die," Kyon growled, his eyes fixed on the bright line between the sky and the sea.

**34. Sing – **The damn thing about Haruhi's band idea is that it would actually work; the only member of the SOS-Dan who can't sing is Kyon.

**35. Sudden – **Kyon felt his stomach buck as the darkness faded from his eyes, and the adult Asahina-san put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

**36. Stop – **"Freeze!" Haruhi shouted, and Mikuru skidded her way to a one-footed stop as Haruhi drew up the camera for an 'action' shot.

**37. Time – **"I'm permitted to tell you, yes, but I don't think I should," the adult Asahina-san said, smiling apologetically at the four members of the SOS-Dan who had assembled there that night.

**38. Wash – **"Like this, Nagato-san," Ryoko sighed, sliding the hundred-yen coins into the washer's slot while Yuki watched her blankly.

**39. Torn – **"Oh no," Mikuru sobbed, pulling futilely at the ragged edges of her sleeve where the thorny branch had ripped it.

**40. History – **Right now, Kyon has lived through eighteen Tanabatas, three December 18th, 2010s, one fake stabbing, one attempted stabbing, one real stabbing, fifteen thousand Augusts… and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**41. Power – **The three observers vary wildly in their theories, but all three agree that Suzumiya Haruhi's true power is her personality.

**42. Bother – **"Kyon-kun, your phone ~"

**43. God – **Who knows if she is or not?

**44. Wall – **"It's like some kind of force field," Haruhi muttered, pressing both hands against the invisible ripple in the air that marked the boundary of closed space.

**45. Naked – **She looks lost, alone and confused in the early morning chill, like a newborn baby.

**46. Drive – **Itsuki took a seat next to Kyon on the bus with a bottle of water, a determined expression, and several dozen pages of illustratory diagrams.

**47. Harm –** "I told you I wouldn't forgive you if you hurt Nagato-san," Asakura chided, pulling the knife from Kyon's side with a brutal yank.

**48. Precious – **"She is literally everything to us," Itsuki explained quietly, fiddling with the cuff of his blazer.

**49. Hunger – **"How about looking at something other than the food projects?" Kyon asked, pulling Taniguchi away from C-2's _dango_ stand.

**50. Believe – **"If they do anything to you – anything at all," Kyon said, his voice low and determined, "I'll tell Haruhi everything, and I'll _make_ her believe me."

* * *

**Notes!**

**5. Wrong - Itsuki is a very passive-agressive person, to a frankly disturbing level.**

**19. Soul - This one is based off the short story _What Is Soul?_, by Perkele, a very talented writer. Go read his stuff. I'll wait.**

**21. Fool - The Bavarian Fire Drill is what you call any occurrence where someone gets away with doing something they shouldn't by pretending to belong there. As long as you look purposeful, generally this works.**

**22. Mad - _Sigh_, right after Kyon nearly punches Haruhi.**

**26. Goodbye - Yes, I know Mikuru's a second-year...**

**31. Book - _Neuromancer_, by William Gibson. Perhaps.**

**37. Time - What time she's from, that is.**

**38. Wash - What is this Earth technology...?**

**42. Bother - We've entered an endless recursion of time.**

**45. Naked - _Disappearance_.**

**46. Drive - Itsuki talks a lot, did you notice?**

**50. Believe - And the KyonYuki 'shippers rejoiced.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Man, that was fast. That's one of the reasons I like these sentence charts - they're short, lots of fun, yet surprisingly challenging. Getting all the meaning necessary into one sentence isn't easy, which is why you'll spot lots of technically illegal semicolon use in these. Oh well. Enjoy anyway!**

**Oh, more blatant Kyon/Yuki shipping, by the way, though nothing _too_ blatant.**

* * *

**1. Air – **The last thing we need on this trip is people spontaneously gaining the power to breathe underwater…

**2. Apples – **Itsuki has been making sure that a freshly peeled apple will be ready for him when he wakes up… no matter how long that takes.

**3. Beginning – **"Our mission is simple: To find aliens, time travelers, sliders and espers and have fun with them!"

**4. Bugs – **If I'm ever in a situation that requires a cicada's help, I think I'd rather just let myself die.

**5. Coffee – "**This year for sure," Haruhi muttered, taking another gulp from the Thermos and squinting out the tent flap into the darkness among the trees.

**6. Dark – **"Whoever that is, move your hand _right now_."

**7. Despair – **Kyon put a hand to his throbbing nose as he stared after Mikuru's retreating back, and he only belatedly realized that the hot liquid running down his face was not blood.

**8. Doors – **One visible effect of the SOS-Dan on its male members is their now ingrained tendency to knock before opening _any_ door.

**9. Drink – **"I've sworn never to drink again," she'd said, which I'll admit conjured up some pretty horrific guesses as to what happened the last time.

**10. Duty – **Her duty is still merely to observe, but… it is possible to observe while acting as a participant.

**11. Earth – **When asked about her own Earth, Mikuru only lowers her eyes and mumbles the now-standard "classified information"… but the quiet, sweet sadness in her eyes as she brushes her fingertips across the petals of a flower speaks louder than she ever could.

**12. End – **The SOS-Dan, a silly club made by silly high school students, has ended; in its place stand five confident, powerful young men and women, united eternally by bonds of trust forged in hardship, laughter and the occasional end of the world.

**13. Fall – **"Hey, Kyon, stay with me," Haruhi shouted, patting at the unconscious boy's face in the frigid, driving rain.

**14. Fire – **"It won't work, Koizumi-kun," Arakawa sighed, patting Itsuki on the shoulder and taking away the slip of paper the fourteen-year-old had been staring intently at for the past five minutes.

**15. Flexible – **During Haruhi's brief obsession with the Summer Olympics, Kyon learned several things regarding **A)** the ways in which his body could bend and **B)** the ways in which Haruhi expected his body to be able to bend, fields which did not overlap very much.

**16. Flying – **Kyon specifically asked Yuki to alter the SOS-Dan's computers to block any and all references to the American movie _Snakes On A Plane_… just in case it turned out to be a good idea later.

**17. Food – **The 'itadakimasu' had not yet finished ringing in the air before Haruhi's nimble chopsticks started stealing all the meat from the _nabe_.

**18. Foot – **"See, look, Mikuru-chan, you step on their foot like _this_ and then –" and suddenly Kyon was on his back on the floor and regretting volunteering for Haruhi-ryu's inaugural run.

**19. Grave – **"I kinda would've liked to meet him," Haruhi sighed, turning away from the weathered stone marker, and Kyon shared a worried glance with Mikuru.

**20. Green – **The color green has more connotations than cool-headedness and intelligence.

**21. Head – **"Could you watch where you're going?" Kyon groaned, clutching his forehead; Haruhi, in an identical pose, stuck her tongue out at him.

**22. Hollow – **Every now and again, Itsuki sees the Computer Society President in the hall, and he is a broken shell of a man.

**23. Honor – **"The contest begins when you announce it," Haruhi declared, wading into the Computer Society members with unholy gusto.

**24. Hope – **"P – please take this… if you'd like," Nagato said hesitantly, holding out a piece of paper to him like she expected him to bite.

**25. Light – **Haruhi hisses and reflexively smacks Kyon every time he jostles her red, swollen knee, but she weighs surprisingly little and it's not too hard to carry her.

**26. Lost – **"The man I love is far away, so far away I could cry…" she half-hums, half-mumbles to herself, fingers twitching into half-remembered chords.

**27. Metal – **"I think I actually liked the afro better," Mikuru moaned, pulling futilely at the spiky pink wig covering her chestnut hair.

**28. New – **She walks astride the world, and where her gaze falls reality is stripped away; beautiful and terrible forms arise from nothing in her footsteps.

**29. Old – **This timeplane was so confusing at first; they had weird, scary old things like cars, airplanes, skyscrapers, chopsticks, paper plates and oceans made of water… but she was coming to enjoy it.

**30. Peace – **With the signing-up of Yuki into the Computer Society, a tenuous sort of peace has been achieved between clubrooms 2-A and 2-F, and Kyon isn't sure Haruhi even has that camera anymore.

**31. Poison – **"Sorry, Mikuru, I got carried away," Tsuruya apologized the next day at school, when Mikuru had sobered up again.

**32. Pretty – **It was impossible to tell when, but sometime in the past year she had learned to see the _colors_ of a sunset instead of its atmospherically diffracted differentiated photovariations.

**33. Rain – **It was one of those days where nothing seemed to happen, but once you look back on it you wonder how you missed all the clues.

**34. Regret – **My decision's been made; the only thing I can do now for the other Haruhi, the other Koizumi, and… the other Nagato-san is to make sure I never regret pressing 'Enter'.

**35. Roses – **He could buy them for her; yes, he could buy them, give them to her, and when she turned to him with her eyes flashing and asked what they were for, he would put on his usual bland smile and lie to her face.

**36. Secret –** Keeping literally the most important secret in the universe isn't that hard when the one person who can't know laughs in your face when you tell her.

**37. Snakes – **No matter what Haruhi says, I did _not_ scream like a girl when that snake dropped on me.

**38. Snow – **She is the one who gives him hope when things look their bleakest, and it is because of him that she knows what hope is.

**39. Solid – **"It's heavier than I thought," Haruhi said, hefting one of the assembled model Desert Eagles; "Mikuru-chan, c'mere and make sure you can hold these."

**40. Spring – **The SOS-Dan made very, very certain to meet in the clubroom after school on the first day of spring vacation and finish _all_ their homework at once.

**41. Stable – **"It's indisputable that you have a calming effect on Suzumiya-san," Itsuki said, with the same enigmatic smile as always; "In fact, you may be the only thing that's kept her from remaking the world thus far."

**42. Strange – **I'm going to need to invent a new word, as well as a new frame of reference, for 'strange' now that I spend most of my time with Suzumiya Haruhi.

**43. Summer – **Unobtrusively, but unfailingly, Kyon checked in on Yuki every day that summer, even after she assured him that it would not happen again.

**44. Taboo – **Classified Information

**45. Ugly – **Mikuru didn't stop screaming for five minutes after Haruhi jumped out from behind the cabinet with a goblin mask on.

**46. War – **The Grand Haruhi SOS Empire's Space Fleet may not be the most cohesive or the most strategically sound fleet in the galaxy, but it still makes a regular habit of beating the crap out of its enemies with sheer brute strength.

**47. Water – **"Koizumi-kun, how does swimming compare to flying?" Mikuru asked interestedly, bobbing along beside the esper in an inner tube.

**48. Welcome – **The signs advertising the SOS-Dan are still up on bulletin boards around the school, but no one has applied to join; subconsciously, Haruhi realizes that it needs no one else.

**49. Winter – **"Here, Kyon-kun," Mikuru said, tying her scarf around his neck; her cheeks were flushed pink from the cold.

**50. Wood – **The light grain of the SOS-Dan's clubroom's old table used to be uncomfortable to sleep on, but it's getting much easier with a little bit of practice.

* * *

**Notes!**

**5. Coffee - No, I don't know what she's looking for. Bigfoot.**

**7. Despair - It's hard to tell from the camrip, but it's not hard to believe that Kyon shed a few tears after that scene. Sugita-san's voice acting certainly made me think so, anyway.**

**9. Drink - Someday I will write that story...**

**12. End - This is hands-down my favorite of the bunch. The SOS-Dan, as a student club, won't last forever, but the SOS-Dan - its members - will.**

**13. Fall - The anime version of 'Remote Island Syndrome', which I actually preferred over the story.**

**17. Food - Of course Haruhi is a _nabe_ shogun, meaning someone who hogs the best parts from communal _nabe _(pot) meals.**

**20. Green - Okay, this one I knew I was going to have to explain. Itsuki's character color is green, which is supposedly suggestive of the mentioned qualities... as well as of jealousy.**

**24. Hope - Yuki-chan's face when Kyon returns the Literature Club signup sheet is one of the saddest things I've ever seen in an anime.**

**27. Metal - From the first drama CD, Sound Around, in which Haruhi dresses the SOS-Dan members in punk (or, to her, heavy metal) costumes.**

**29. Old - Mikuru mentions at one point that her Earth still has oceans, but she seems surprised that the ocean in 2010 is made of water. **

**32. Pretty - Yeah, that means 'colors' too, just soulless.**

**37. Snakes - Again, 'Remote Island Syndrome'.**

**38. Snow - This one'll take some explaining. Yuki's name is a homonym for 'snow', 雪, but is spelled 有希, meaning 'have hope'.**

**43. Summer - I won't apologize for this one. I wonder if another Endless Eight-style scenario would also prompt Kyon to drop the Smith bomb on Haruhi...?**

**Thanks for reading, everyone. I'll probably spend some time on 6S (check my profile) after this, but I'm not done with this fic yet. Remember to review!**


End file.
